A Twist of Fate
by WandaXmaximoff
Summary: STORY IN HIATUS: A 'Postwar' H.P fic with a difference. What happens when after defeating Voldemort, Harry is murdered? And A new Dark Lord takes over?
1. Chapter 1

'**A Twist of Fate'**

**Summary: **A 'Postwar' H.P fic with a difference. What happens when after defeating Voldemort, Harry is murdered? And A new Dark Lord takes over?

**Author's notes: **Hey y'all, I've decided to start posting a new Harry Potter fan fic.

Basically, I've been reading fan fics and have gotten a little bored with all the fluffy 'Post War' and 'Next Gen' fics out there. Whist I love a little romance, it's become tiresome reading the same old fics about Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione getting married and having loads of children (no offence to people whose fics are like that).

Therefore, to remedy this I've written my own 'Post War' fic, but it's a little different.

It's only gonna be about four chapters long, but it's just a little idea I wanted to explore.

And for those of you who still care, I am planning on continuing 'Family Betrayal'(ID:), I've just bean a little busy with my wrestling fic.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter books or any of the characters, events, places or situations represented within, they are all the property of J.K. Rowling. If this story is similar to another story, I apologise, as it was purely accidental.

In addition, I'd like to thank my awesome beta, Kaz (**IMissPadfoot**) for all her help. Check out her fic 'Marauders and Mudbloods' (ID:3158019)

**Chapter One: The Master Beckons.**

A hot tear ran down the dirt-covered face of the redheaded girl. She still could not fathom that he was dead. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, her one true love, the chosen one, the saviour of the wizarding world was gone. Dead. Perishing, like so many other people in the war. Just like her parents and her brother, Charlie had, just like every other brave wizards who had given their lives to save the magical world.

Just like all hope of peace and freedom.

As Ginny Weasley tried to move in her magical binds - that were now cutting her ankles and wrists - she heard footfall on the stone floor.

The sound echoed in the dampness and solitude of her prison cell. It reinforced the loneliness and loss she felt in her aching heart.

Knowing it was a minion of her captor, come to torment her again, the girl wished for an escape.

However, there was none. No help would be coming, as everyone she knew was also confined in the dreary prison cells.

Any survivors of the war that had been on the 'good' side, were taken here on the day of Harry's death.

Her brother Ron and her friend Hermione lay sleeping in the chamber opposite Ginny, Neville Longbottom just a little further along.

Remus Lupin, who had once been in the cell next to her, had been taken by a robed follower earlier that day, to Merlin knew where.

As the chamber opened and the sound of the heavy iron door reverberated around her, Ginny saw the menacing face of Draco Malfoy sneering down at her.

"Look at you now, Weasley. In the dirt where you belong," he taunted, his cold grey eyes showing no feeling, no emotion.

"I'd rather be here, than in your position," Ginny spat back, hatred rising up in her body.

Malfoy just looked at her mockingly and dragged the young woman to her feet.

With fast wand movements, he swiftly unshackled Ginny's feet and she felt the blood rush back to her toes. However, the chains on her wrists remained firmly in place.

"My Master wishes to see you now," Malfoy informed her, his voice cold and not giving a hint of anything way.

Ginny tried to struggle, as Malfoy tightened his grip on her. However, it was no use and she knew it was not worth being Crucio'd over.

His grey orbs penetrated Ginny and she knew Malfoy would love to be given just one reason to torture her.

Malfoy's hot breath bore down on Ginny's neck and she felt sick from the feel of it.

After everything he'd put her through, her family through, she wished him dead. Taunting her and Ron at school wasn't enough for Malfoy. Even joining the Death Eaters hadn't satisfied the Slytherin male. No, it was when he had killed her parents, with two swift, emotionless Avada Kedavra curses that Malfoy finally let an eerie, maniacal laughter escape his sullen features.

The black robed wizard dragged his female captor along the silent stone passageway, not speaking another word as to where he was taking her or what his Master wanted.

Neither Ron, Hermione nor Neville stirred as Ginny and Malfoy passed them. However, when they realized the young woman was gone, they'd soon work out where she'd been taken to.

Malfoy looked down on Hermione and Ron with malice and contempt etched into his face, and he spat on their feet as he passed them.

Ginny wanted to shout at him, rage at him, and curse him into oblivion for his insolent action. However, she thought better of it.

Their footfall echoed off the dirty bricks, as their pace quickened and Malfoy neared the main iron door of the prison.

With a swish of his wand, Malfoy unlocked the main door and it flew open.

Ginny hoped this may be her chance at freedom, but after hearing what had happened to Katie Bell just two nights before, she didn't hold out much faith that it would be.

Her eyes stung as Malfoy pulled her through into the courtyard of the confinement. She hadn't seen the light of day in almost two weeks.

All around her lay filth and grime, rats scurried into dark corners and the walls were falling to rubble. It broke Ginny's heart to see her former home turned over to such ruin and destruction.

Hogwarts had once been a beautiful and magical castle, now it was little more than an empty shell.

Everywhere lay evidence of a battle that had ended badly. Blood still stained the floor- a harsh reminder of those she'd lost.

The castle windows were all smashed and only one light illuminated the once majestic building.

Still holding Ginny firmly, Malfoy dragged her through the oak front doors that now hung from their hinges. Past the ruined Great Hall and up onto the spiral staircase he led her.

Once again, the interior gave away the signs that a bloody war had taken place within the castle walls.

Almost every door was now gone and the former classrooms were turned upside down in destruction.

Ginny noticed a hole in the wall, where a curse had missed McGonagall in the chaotic fight.

Up and up the two people walked, in hate-filled silence, until they reached the seventh floor. The floor that housed the former headmasters of Hogwarts office.

Ginny felt revolted as she saw a Slytherin banner draped over the stone gargoyle.

It's silver serpent taunting her, mocking her.

Dumbledore- their former headmaster would be turning in his grave if he could see what low levels of depravity his much-loved school had reached.

But of course, his memory too had been defiled. In the moments that had followed Harry's death, as his lifeless body fell to the floor, some putrid Death Eater had over turned the white tomb belonging to the greatest wizard who had ever lived.

Aghast, the onlookers had found the grave empty. However, the whereabouts of Dumbledore were forgotten as the final impact of the war had set in.

Their footfall echoing off every step, Malfoy dragged Ginny to the doors that led to the headmaster's office.

Inside, everything looked different to how it had once been.

Gone were the portraits of the former headmasters of Hogwarts. Forgotten were Dumbledore's magical belongings or the perch of his beloved phoenix, Fawkes.

The sorting hat and Gryffindor's sword had been destroyed on the night that Hogwarts had been over taken and Voldemort had come to confront Harry.

Stepping forwards into the room, Malfoy pulled Ginny with him. His wand was pointed at her throat and the magical binds on her wrists were still firmly in place.

Ginny thought about running, trying to escape, but it would be of no use now. Even if she did get past Malfoy and out of the castle, there would be others to stop her. On the off chance that there wasn't, she'd still be trapped.

She had no broom and no one could Apparate within the castle grounds. During their happier school days, Hermione had made sure everyone remembered that fact.

His voice sounding out around the room, Malfoy spoke.

"Master, as you requested, I have brought the Weasley girl to see you," he said simply.

With the Master's chair still facing away from them, he replied.

"Very well, Draco, you may leave us now," came the cold whispered voice Ginny knew so well and hated so much.

Without another word from either person, the door slammed shut and Ginny was left alone in eerie silence with the Master.

Slowly, the regal chair turned and in the shadows of the room, the Master faced Ginny.

His features were obscured by his black hood, something Ginny was glad of. If she had to look into his penetrating eyes, feel him trying to read her miserable thoughts, she'd scream.

Ginny didn't want to face the Master; she didn't want to look into the eyes of the monster who had murdered Harry. She felt nothing but hatred for the man who had condemned the wizarding world to slavery and pain.

His laughter echoed around the room, as the Master read Ginny's thoughts, as he looked into her soul.

The pain she felt over the loss of Harry, her parents and other loved ones amused him.

He delighted in the anguish and torment his actions had caused her.

She, Ginny Weasley, who had defied him, taunted him, mocked him, deserved no happiness.

With the moon light falling through the window, the Master lowered his hood. Ginny wanted to look away, but she couldn't. Some magical force held her head in place, forcing her to watch as he revealed himself to her.

As his long, thin white fingers pushed the black material of his hood away, Ginny felt sick.

She hated the man who sat before her with every fibre of her being.

Slowly, a skeletal hand pushed away a lock of greasy black hair and as the light of the moon cascaded down, Ginny found herself face to face with Severus Snape.


	2. A new Dark Lord

**Author's notes: **Hey eveyone. I'm here with chapter two.

Thanks as always to my beta Kaz and to my one reviewer Gin!

* * *

**Chapter Two: A new Dark Lord.**

**Two weeks Previously**

_Harry Potter's heart thundered in his chest, as he waited for his request to be met and for Voldemort to show himself at Hogwarts._

_Harry knew his nemesis wouldn't be able to resist the temptation of taking the castle he was obsessed with, or having to chance to finally end the war by killing Harry._

_It was almost a year to the day since the traitorous Snape had murdered Albus Dumbledore and gone into hiding._

_Since then, Harry- along with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna- had managed to find and destroy all but one of Voldemort's horcruxes._

_The first had been Slytherin's locket, that Ron had remembered seeing in Grimmauld Place._

_After questioning the house-elf Kreacher, Harry and his friends had discovered that it was Sirius' younger brother Regulus Black who had stolen the horcrux and taken it back to his family home._

_The six friends had turned Grimmauld Place upside down, searching from top to bottom for Slytherin's locket. It was only upon remembering that Harry had caught Mundungus Fletcher stealing from the house of Harry's late godfather, that they had any clue to the horcruxes whereabouts._

_With help from Arthur Weasley, Harry had been granted access to Azkaban and was allowed to question 'Dung'. The thief informed Harry that the locket had been sold to the bartender of the Hog's head._

_Returning to Hogsmeade, Harry was shocked to discover the bartender was in fact Albus Dumbledore's younger brother Aberforth._

_Aberforth happily turned over the horcrux when Harry explained what it really was and everyone was delighted to find that Regulus Black has succeeded in destroying it._

_The next horcrux - Hufflepuff's cup- was surprisingly easy to locate. The owner of the Knockturn Alley shop, Caractacus Burke had found the cup and then sold it onto Hufflepuff descendant Tabitha Smith- who happened to be the mother of Hogwarts student Zacharias Smith-. Mrs. Smith took a little persuading to hand over the family heirloom, but eventually her son had shown loyalty to both Dumbledore and Harry and had told his mother to let Harry have the cup._

_Harry and friends then had the difficult task of destroying the horcrux. However, Bill Weasley's curse breaking knowledge had been indispensable and the horcrux had been destroyed._

_The final horcrux to be found before killing Nagini and confronting Voldemort was believed to be something of Godric Gryffindor's or Rowena Ravenclaw's. Harry ruled out the artefact once belonging to Gryffindor, as Dumbledore had assured him that both relics of Godric's had always been safely within his possession. Therefore, Hermione began researching heirlooms of Ravenclaw's and had discovered that the Hogwarts founder had once owned a magical tiara engraved with her initials and the symbol of an eagle._

_After more fruitless research as to where the horcrux could be, Harry remembered seeing a tiara in the Room of Requirement when he had been hiding The Half-blood Prince's potions book the previous year._

_The guess was correct and the hidden tiara turned out to be that of Rowena Ravenclaw's and the missing horcrux. Again, the help of Bill was priceless and the oldest Weasley child managed to break all the curses surrounding the horcrux before Harry destroyed it. _

_Finally, with five of the six horcruxes destroyed, Harry joined with The Order of the Phoenix- who's new leader was Madeye Moody- to formulate their next step of action._

_It was decided that the Order would gather in Hogwarts and then Harry would somehow get a message to Voldemort, luring him to the castle._

_The plan was for Voldemort and his Death Eaters to come to raid Hogwarts, hoping to over take it and kill Harry._

_However, the Order, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny would be waiting for them. _

_It was then hoped that Hermione and Ron- who had been researching how to kill Nagini- would dispose of the snake as the others dealt with the Death Eaters and then Harry could confront Voldemort._

_The plan worked perfectly, Voldemort couldn't resist the lure of coming to the castle and would soon be on his way with the Death Eaters._

_Plunging Hogwarts into darkness with Fred and George Weasley's Instant Darkness Powder, The Order waited for Voldemort and the Death Eater's arrival. _

_When they arrived, the castle was illuminated as curses were thrown left, right and centre._

_Neville Longbottom exacted some much needed revenge on Bellatrix Lestrange, by killing her with the use of a Venomous Tentacula plant. _

_The Order battled well, taking out most of the Death Eaters, until Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and Fenrir Greyback had shown up. The werewolf then savaged many members of the 'good side', brutally killing Luna Lovegood and Bill Weasley. Greyback was only stopped in his rampage when Remus Lupin confronted the monster who had bitten him as a child. _

_The two werewolves battled until they were both reaching death and it looked as though Greyback was about to finish off Lupin for good. However, in an act of true Gryffindor bravery and defiance to his master, Peter Pettigrew stepped in the way. Pettigrew sacrificed his own life, using his silver hand to kill Greyback and save his fellow Marauder._

_The victory was short lived however, as Draco Malfoy heartlessly murdered Arthur and Molly Weasley in front of Ron and Ginny._

_The youngest Weasley children broke down and the sight of their parents' death, until rage over took them. _

_Together, Ginny and Ron cast a powerful combination of the Bat-Bogey Hex and a Blasting Charm that killed Lucius as Draco escaped. _

_Then, as the war was ending and most of the Death Eaters finally lay defeated, Ron and Ginny rushed to Harry and Hermione's side._

_The four friends gathered around, ready to kill Nagini and then take on Voldemort._

"_If… if for… some reason one of us doesn't make it… I… I want you all to know how much I love you," Harry stuttered, tears filling his green eyes as he embraced Ron, Hermione and Ginny in turn. "Ginny, you're my love and my world; I couldn't be doing this without you. Ron and Hermione, you're no longer my best friends; you're my family."_

_The sentiments were returned, as again the group hugged. _

"_Hermione, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to say this; but I love you," confessed Ron._

_All now freely crying, the two couple's headed off to find Nagini._

_The Snake was located in the Chamber of Secrets and with a spell, she had devised herself, Hermione destroyed the final horcrux._

_As Nagini's lifeless body burst into blue flames, Voldemort appeared in the chamber._

"_Well Potter, the moment has come at last. Are you ready to join your dead family and friends?" sneered Voldemort, his cold high voice ringing out around the chamber._

_Harry stepped forwards, Ron, Hermione and Ginny standing just behind him ready to jump in if he so wished._

_Without hesitation, Harry drew his wand. Thinking of all those loved ones he'd lost and turning to see his friend's tear streaked faces looking at him, Harry cast his spell._

"_Expecto Patronum," he yelled, thinking of his dead parents and how Lily had sacrificed her life to save him. Thinking of Cedric Diggory, who had been an innocent by-stander in the war. Remembering Sirius; his godfather who had given him so much but had got nothing in return apart from a wasted life. Thinking of Dumbledore; his mentor and the greatest wizard who had ever lived. Remembering Arthur and Molly Weasley; who had been like parents to him. Thinking of Luna Lovegood; a loyal friend right until the very end. Thinking of Ron; his best friend for almost eight years, the person who had become a brother to him. Always loyal, always there. Thinking of Hermione; the smartest witch he'd ever known. His other best friend and perfect counter part to Ron. And finally, Ginny; his girlfriend, his love. The witch who filled his heart with joy. The witch he wanted to marry when this was all over. _

_Streaking from Harry's wand came a silver Phoenix, the fire of it's tail made up of metallic tones; it's song filling the chamber with love and hope._

_The Phoenix descended upon Voldemort, bearing down upon him._

_And Voldemort screamed out in pain. Pain as he was faced with visions of love, friendship, loyalty and compassion. Visions he'd never known himself and couldn't understand._

_In a final burst of brilliant white light, that filled the whole chamber, the Phoenix exploded and with it destroyed Voldemort._

_Harry fell to the ground, as Ginny, Ron and Hermione rushed to him._

_He couldn't believe Voldemort was gone, the war was finally over. The wizarding world was now at peace._

"_Avada Kedavra," a sinister whisper said, sending a jet of green light straight at Harry._

_His body flew up into the air, before hitting the ground with a lifeless thud._

_Ginny screamed and rushed to Harry's dead body. Hermione stood rooted to the spot in shock and fear, as tears silently cascaded down her face. Ron leapt up in anger, rage and disbelief._

"_Noooooooo! He can't be dead. This is just some sick trick, this isn't real," he insisted._

_Then slowly a figure revealed himself from the shadows. A figure draped in black robes and a sneering smile. A figure Ron, Hermione and Ginny all recognized and hated;_

_Severus Snape._

"_Now the war has ended," he informed._

_What followed no one had expected. With the death of both Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort, Snape crowned himself the new Dark Lord._

_He was joined by his right hand man and they person who had been keeping him in hiding and had allowed him access to Hogwarts that very night; Draco Malfoy._

_On Snape's command, Malfoy and the other remaining Death Eaters captured the surviving members of the Order. They were taken to the Slytherin dungeon - which had been magically transformed into a prison- and held there. _

_Snape took control of Hogwarts, using it as his base of operations as he planned to take over the Ministry of Magic and then the wizarding world. _


End file.
